


Chocolate Everywhere

by cherrylng



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has the perfect plan on how to spend Valentine's Day with his lover. Matt has a perfect plan too, only it doesn't involve the traditional route most take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Everywhere

Dom has gone with the traditional route for his Valentine’s Day gifts to Matt. A box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses, reservations for a top-rated restaurant, and dressed up nice and sexy to be eye candy for his lover.  
  
A perfect plan to spend it on a day where Matt accuses it as commercial exploitation yet ironically goes along with it when given a good reason to. Dom is the good reason why Matt has been looking forward to this.  
  
But then this is Matthew Bellamy that we’re talking about here, and when there’s a holiday that means a lot to him, the brunette tends to turn the scale up with a plan of his own.  
  
So here he is, standing in the hallway of Matt’s LA home with chocolate and roses and a sexy casual outfit, listening in as Matt effectively dismantles his plan right in front of his very eyes.  
  
“The game is simple. This whole house has chocolate confectionaries hidden as normal household items and furniture, and we can only use our mouths to take a bite and find out if it’s chocolate or the real thing. And when you found one of them, you have to shout what it is. Whoever finds the most chocolate items around and complete the list wins.”  
  
“This is insanity,” is all Dom can say, eyes wide and jaws gaping, the bouquet of roses all but forgotten and abandoned on the floor.  
  
“I know. Spent me thousands of dollars to achieve this, but it was worth it.”  
  
“This is insanity,” is all Dom can repeat.  
  
“Here’s your paper and pen. Better get started or I’ll get through most of them!” Matt giggles madly as he runs off to find the first disguised chocolate that he seeks.

\-----

  
Once Dom snaps out of the stupor that he was in that he earnestly plays along with the game that Matt has set up. He would’ve either just stood there gaping like a fish out of water or play the game. One of them would make him look less like an idiot, so he chose the obvious.  
  
When Matt says that the company he hired a confectionary company to make these chocolate items to disguise as their stuff in the house, he didn’t think that the chocolatier is that good in their skills.  
  
The list written on the paper is helpful in pointing out what items might be chocolate in disguise. Matt shouting what he’d found already also helps eliminating what Dom doesn’t need to find.  
  
Now, playing along with Matt to try and figure out which items in the room is real and which is chocolate is surprisingly challenging. Even with given a paper with a list of items to know it, it’s quite hard to tell apart without the use of touch for a couple that Dom has found so far were so realistic that it almost fooled him without taking a closer look.  
  
But Dom has concede that it’s really fun once he gets a hang of it. A chocolate ganache with praline filling hidden as his grey leopard-printed scarf is one of his favourite one by far, delicious and pretty ingenious actually. He’ll have to give points to the chocolatiers for that.

\-----

  
“Matt, I’m pretty sure that that’s an actual shoe that you’re chewing on.”  
  
“No, it isn’t.”  
  
“Matt, I know you’re lying because I already found the pair of chocolate shoes before you did. I even shouted that I found it first.”  
  
“There could be _two_ pairs of chocolate shoes, Dom.”  
  
“The paper only listed _one_ pair. Now put my shoe down or you’ll leave permanent bite marks on it.”  
  
“...I could’ve gotten to those shoes first...”  
  
“Stop griping and accept your loss for this one, Matt. And we haven’t even found all of the ones on the list.”

\-----

  
When Dom walks in to the kitchen where the brunette is, Matt has the proudest look on his face at his accomplishment. Dom would’ve been impressed by it if it weren’t for the piece of chocolate that Matt is biting between his teeth at the moment.  
  
“And you thought the doorknob one was fake,” Matt smirks. Though how he does that with chocolate between his teeth, Dom is not sure how nor is he intending to find out.  
  
The blond stares at him before he says this.  
  
“I guess that really does make you a knob,” he says.  
  
Dom deftly dodges a flying half-melted chocolate piece aimed at him, and both men stare at the chocolate now stuck to the carpet.  
  
“Wow, look at how irresponsible you are, Matty. Your poor Roomba will not like this,” Dom says in a mocking tone.  
  
Matt gives him an annoyed glare.  
  
“Very funny, Howard. Very funny.”

\-----

  
Perhaps giving the chocolatier complete control over what they want to be chocolate in disguise is not such a good idea when common sense comes into account.  
  
Matt and Dom have a hard time on whether or not to bite the potted houseplants in front of them. One of them is the chocolate one, they know it. The problem lies in the fact that the cats used the _real_ potted houseplant as their toilet, and they know that too.  
  
On the one hand, they’re _really_ impressed by how the chocolatiers have created a confectionary to look realistic and lifelike to be identical to the real one.  
  
On the other hand, Matt’s cats have peed in the pot of the real houseplant.  
  
“...You bite it, Dom.”  
  
“No no, after you.”  
  
“Oh no, you’re the guest of this house. You should go first.”  
  
“But I insist that you go first, Matt. You found it before I did.”  
  
“Which is why I am giving you the honour of taking a bite first.”  
  
“I think that you deserve the first and best bite out of this discovery.”  
  
And this banter went on back and forth in a surprisingly polite manner.  
  
They eventually come to a rare agreement to skip this one item on their list and leave the houseplants alone. The chocolate houseplant can melt for all they care.

\-----

  
They were almost in a tie until Matthew founds the last item on the list and won. Said chocolate disguised item is, ironically, a box of chocolates hidden in the fridge. The twist of it is that both the box and its contents are made of chocolate when Matt shows it by biting a chunk off one of its corners.  
  
The victory dance that Matt performs later isn’t much of a victory dance as it is Matt running up and down the house with his arms flailing from a combination of sugar rush and adrenaline.  
  
Only when he has exhausted himself did he drop his body down on a sofa where Dom is sitting on, putting his head on the drummer’s lap.  
  
“So did you have fun tonight, Mr Howard?” Matt pants, grinning ear to ear as he looks up at Dom.  
  
Dom turns to stare down at Matt.  
  
“We wasted a reservation on a three star-Michelin restaurant that took me three months to get us a table on this day because you wanted to play chocolate treasure hunting,” Dom deadpans.  
  
“But you had fun trying to find the chocolate stuff in my house rather than eat at some high-class restaurant, didn’t you?” Matt still has a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Dom sighs in defeat, but smiles back and strokes Matt’s hair. “Yes, Matt, I did.”  
  
“Good. Now how does Chinese takeout sounds?” Matt asks, purring in delight at getting his head stroked.  
  
Chocolate and Chinese takeout. How lovely.  
  
But then again, Dom contemplates, his diet is practically ruined by the game that he played with Matt, so what was the point to gripe about it on a day meant to be spent with his lover?  
  
Dom mentally shrugs and picks up a menu card. He can go back to his regular diet and exercise after this. Sex counts exercise anyways. And after all, that’s one part of his plan that isn’t and won’t be ruined for Valentine’s Day.


End file.
